lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Javelin
Just a point I meant to point out long ago and never got around to: With the special customization items (Advanced, Intermediate etc.) you can do customizations that wouldn't be available if you just had the basic. Is it worth mentioning which customizations you need these items for? Otherwise we with, inevitably, end up with customizations on weapons pages that people can't do yet and it may have people wondering why they aren't available. Andrea 13:55, 1 April 2009 (UTC) It sounds like a good idea, but we gonna put it in the template first? Sarmu 22:35, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, this has been on my mind for a while too. :The obvious solution is an extra field in creation and upgrade templates to state the level required, but this is going to take forever to implement. :In the meantime the only thing I can think of is a note similar to the one on the soldiers' pages saying that if you can't create/upgrade then you need a higher customization level, and if you can't buy then you need a higher commerce level. The downside of this is that it's a temporary solution that will also take forever to implement. Unless there's some way of bulk-editing pages by category that I don't know about? :Ferret37 00:07, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :PS Thanks for the heads-up, Andrea! Well it easy to create a note in the template and link to a different page like monster HP. This will at least inform people about it. Sarmu 04:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : That's a good solution for the meantime. And it may be worth having two sections, one for PC and one for Xbox. With the amount of current changes it wouldn't surprise me if you could customize earlier on the PC or vice versa. As for it taking forever... well there's a lot of people here now! It may not take as long as expected if everyone can make a note of it when they know about it. Andrea 11:03, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Okies, I shall take a look when I get home from work (bah, work). The other problem I can forsee is that it's quite difficult to notice what needs customization level and what doesn't. I've made a few notes, but... I don't suppose any of this is in the Japanese guide? If not, I'll just try to skip customization on my next play through. Ferret37 12:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Template:infobox_upgrade now contains an extra field ("custom") in which you can enter "Basic", "Advanced" etc, or just "?" if it needs a level but you don't know which. I haven't differentiated between Xbox and PC, but that would be very easy to add later if necessary. I'm having a little trouble with adding the note to the infobox that I want (see Template talk:Infobox Weapon), but hopefully that's just me being dumb and someone will point out exactly how dumb in the very near future. Ferret37 21:42, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Infobox is all good now (thanks Sarmu), under the section "Availability" the message about customization levels will always be displayed, and a second message describing limited purchase availability will come up if anything is entered in the "Limit" field. Eventually, we'll be able to do away with the customization message and extend the if statement to cover the whole availability section. Ferret37 22:44, 3 April 2009 (UTC)